


Stargazing

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, TwiJack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: Nothing better then watching the stars in the night while eating some sweet apples.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoversComet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversComet/gifts).

> I felt like making a TwiJack fic because I was in the mood & TwiJack is such a fun pairing too. I'm a big fan of rarepairings. This gonna be a mini story with drabbles & stuff. Hopfully Applejack is in character, I don't normal write with her much.
> 
> This is also a gift for you, LoversComet 💖💖since I know how much you love this ship & for helping me a lot in improving my own writing. I would have never got the skills I have now if wasn't for you.
> 
> I'll also try to write more TwiJack fics in the future along with RariPie & TwiPie. I really wanna write more with MLP but it's kinda hard lol.

"Thank you so much for letting me come over for supper, Applejack. It was awfully kind of you," Thanked the unicorn who was sitting across from Applejack on the small wooden table. The purple coated unicorn smile warmingly at Applejack. 

The mare couldn't help but returned the warm smile with her own, "No need to thank me, Sugarcude." 

They were the only two that were in the room as other members of the Apple family went someplace else, leaving Applejack alone. She didn't like the feeling of being alone, so she went to the only mare she could think of, Twilight. She was going to lie, she had some sort of feelings for the unicorn but she couldn't make out what they were. She wasn't the greatest when comes to these things. 

"So is there anythin' ya wanna do?" 

"Hm," Twilight hummed to herself, thinking deeply about the question she was being asked, "Oh how about stargazing?" 

Applejack blinked, "Stargazing?" 

Twilight nodded before her happy expression dropped and turned to that of worried, "unless you don't want to. That's fine too."

Applejack shook her head, "I would love to go stargazing with ya, Twi. I know a perfect place on the farm do that sort of stuff." 

Twilight warming smile returned once more, "Oh, you do. I would love to know where it is, Applejack." 


End file.
